rebel_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
In Rebel Inc. You can fight the Insurgent Menace in 6 different maps, with each one offering a unique and different challenge! These maps, in order of unlocking, are Saffron Fields, Mountain Pass, Southern Desert, Pistachio Forest, Distant Steppe, and Black Caves. Saffron Fields Description: The first map you play on when starting the game. A map comprised of mainly rural plains with a few cities tossed in and three small mountain regions in the top right. Strategy: The population is somewhat friendly and the Insurgent are concentrated in the small mountain range. The key is to cordon off these mountains and speedily crush any insurgent that spawns to the south or west. Slowly build your military (and garrisons), then sweep into the mountains to destroy the insurgent. Mountain Pass Description: A treacherous mountain range separates two sides of the map and divides the two major urban centers, the only thing connecting the sides of the map is a small path which can be easily overtaken by the insurgent threat from the mountains. Strategy: It is preferable to put your HQ to the north, where the cities are easier to Stabilize. The insurgent will repeatedly target the cities to the East (Echo Whiskey is particularly vulnerable) and will wreck your reputation if they can capture it multiple times. The rivers make 1-width corridors on three edges of the map, giving you plenty of killing ground if you can push the Insurgent there. Southern Desert Description: A desert ridden map with a cluster of urban zones near the top middle and a small, but significant mountain range encompassing multiple regions in the bottom right. Strategy: The cluster of cities in the north-east should give you plenty of Stability as long as you invest in Urban development. Watch out for the isolated city in Gulf Whiskey, it is heavily populated and surrounded by mountains. If Insurgent spawn in the desert, leave them bottled there while slowly building your army and garrisons. Pistachio Forest Description: A river that cuts across the middle of the map and a mountain range in the bottom center are the only things separating the large forest and urban zones in the left side of the map, from the insurgent-ridden plains on the right. Strategy: There are few roads and lots of forested area, but the rivers will also restrict insurgent movement somewhat. A well-placed Garrison will go a long way to create a killing ground. Distant Steppe Description: A cluster of urban zones in the top middle of the map is the only sanctuary to be found as a mountain range and a large forest sweeps the bottom half of the map. Strategy: The hardest of the standard maps. The map is half cities you must defend, half mountains for insurgent to retreat to. The population is also more hostile than in previous maps. Find supporters in the far north and try to contain the insurgent in a perimeter with the help of garrison. Black Caves Description: A winding river and some plains regions are the only things supporting the major urban centers against the insurgent threat that lies on the mountain ranges on both the top and bottom sides of the map. Filled with cave systems, the mountains allow insurgents to hide and move underground, avoiding detection. In addition, some areas will contain caves that make the position significantly longer to clear. Strategy: The first special map and the hardest one as of patch 1.3.3. Cities and mountains are spread over the map, the population is fairly hostile and insurgent will spawn across the map. The usage of tanks here is crucial, as they can keep Insurgents from threatening the many spread out rural and urban zones. The placement of the remote zones allows for soldiers to slowly clear through each tile while being supported by other soldiers on adjacent rural and urban zones. At a random place on the map (never in mountains) is a special Tank Depot: taking control of it gives you a tank that you can use or sell. The Insurgent will get a significant combat boost if they take it before you - so look for it as quickly as you can. Azure Dam Description: A river leading in to a huge lake at the center of the map, there is a dam that is always located in Zulu Tango. The dam is not in great condition and requires convoys to arrive at the dam to repair it, failure to keep the dam integrity from falling to zero will result in the dam collapsing and flooding the town below, resulting in an instant game over. The Insurgents will target convoys and dam so you must protect it. The region is also a desert with only 3 towns in it. Strategy: Roads are crucial here so that the soldiers can arrives to the battle quickly to protect to convoys, as well as allowing the convoys to move faster. Starting in the bottom near left the big city is helpful as it gives you the path across the map. The area is you might start in is mostly rural and can stabilize zones quickly however, the insurgents might breaking to your HQ or garrisons on their way to the dam or convoy routes more often so it might hinder you a little bit. Fully repairing the dam net you 10 reputation, $20 dollars and a significant increase in annual budget as well as significantly increasing the negotiation speed. Trivia The map 'Mountain Pass' is featured in the PC trailer.